A Skeleton's Love
by Blumenkranz
Summary: A short cute fluff about my favorite couple Sans x Frisk
Sans was sluggishly walking home from Grillbys, carrying a bottle of ketchup in one hand and the other in his pockets clutching something. He'd been going there more often than before, staying there majority of the day. His reasoning for this is simple. He had a certain human on his mind and the thoughts won't go away. He knew why, he loved Frisk, everyone did but not in the way he felt about them. It was romantic feelings, the type of affection that ranges above familial kisses and hugging. He wasn't sure if Frisk even liked him that way. Why would they? He was just a lazy guy that had a hidden depression. Frisk was kind and outgoing, they wouldn't like him for that. Not only that he _couldn't_ be with them.

A relationship between a human and a skeleton is frowned upon in the human world, rather speaking an abomination. Frisk wouldn't be accepted into the human society if he were to be with them. Normally, this much thinking would be too much for him and he usually wouldn't care but damn it the kid kept coming back and back into his skull. He couldn't confess, he was a little scared he didn't want another thing he would regret.

So he asked for advice.

He asked Grillby, Tori, and even Papyrus(not telling them whom he liked but they had a feeling of who it was) said the same thing.

Tell them how you feel or try to woo them.

"How in the hell am I suppose to _woo_ them?"

Tori and Papyrus told him to buy gifts of what Frisk may like while Grillby said show tender affection. Again how was he suppose to do that? He gets clammy, sweaty and silent when he's near them. What wasn't helping was that Frisk displayed lots of affection to him resulting in him teleporting to another place before he would collapse literally into a bag of bones.

But today is the day he'll do it, he'll tell Frisk how he feels and hopefully the feeling is mutual.

He searched for the human everywhere but they were nowhere to be found. He sighed sadly and opened the door only to be greeted by said human. They has grown yes, they weren't taller than Sans but was close enough to reach the top of his coat. Hair no longer short but in a waist long hime-cut. Eyes opened revealing soft burgundy eyes. Still had that patient smile and wore a lavender t-shirt with a big red heart in the center, black pants and boots.

All in all very cute to Sans.

"Hey Sans your home late!" Frisk scolded, eying the skeleton suspiciously.

He noticed that he was very close to the human and that he was caught staring, backed away his cheekbones blushing blue.

"O-Oh um h-hey kiddo yea I know sorry bout that break took longer than I thought." He stuttered rubbing the back of his skull."

"Haha come in I share something with you."

They went in the house, searching for something while Sans plopped himself on the couch. Papyrus was with Metta ton, doing some glamorous stuff which left the two alone.

Alone.

With Frisk.

"Ugh I need to calm down its just a kid."

He didn't notice that said kid was now sitting right next him, observing him. They decided to poke fun at him.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sans almost had a panic attack.

"W-Where did you come from kid don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I've been here this whole time silly but what's on your mind you seem occupied do you not want to spend time with me?" They said looking away

"No! That's not it it's... .something else kid don't worry about it."

Frisk pouted.

"Stop that."

They stared at him with a kicked puppy expression.

"S-stop it kid I'm not telling you."

They began whimpering.

"No."

They're eyes were watering.

"Okay fine you really wanna know?!"

They nodded.

He cleared his throat.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Lava."

"Lava who?"

He grabbed their shoulders and braced himself.

"I-I-I lava you."

He shut his eyesockets.

One second.

Two seconds.

Still silent.

He knew this as a bad idea I should just go.

A pair of lips hit his.

"Wha.."

They pulled back and giggled.

"I _glove_ you too."

...

They both laughed.

"So uh your okay with this kiddo?"

"With what?"

"Um...being with me?"

"Of course not why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I mean humans are so acc-"

"Why should I care about what anything thinks about my feelings for you I love you...for awhile now why did you think I did that stuff to and for you?"

He put his boney hands to his face feeling absolutely dumb. How could he have been so oblivious?

The human hugged him around the gut.

"Uh kid I have a present for you."

The human bolted up, beaming

"Really I have one for you too!"

Hesitantly, Sans reached out his pocket and opened it in his palm. It was a ring, a breathtaking one at that it was a ocean blue color and had the inscription "I'll _always love you"_ on it.

Frisk had their hands covered over their mouth, near tears. They gently took it and examined it. It was very beautiful.

"I uh handcrafted it myself."

"You _handcrafted_ this?!"

He shrugged.

"Yep wanted to give you something from the heart and not materialistic. Also that's no ordinary ring it has my magic in to so no harm comes to you."

He got glomped on.

"Oh my god Sans this is so gorgeous I love it I'll keep it no matter what!"

He'd never seen the kid look so happy and blissful before, he couldn't help but feel a little bit pride.

"Ah it's your turn here I had help making it but I finished it yesterday!"

It was a locket, a red one inside were two pictures one of him and one of Frisk. He tried it on.

Perfect fit.

"It has a bit if my SOUL in it."

Sans whirled his head so fast he thought he broke it.

"Yes I broke a piece of it off and crystallized it into the locket that your holding don't worry it didn't hurt much."

"Frisk why would you do that?!"

"Because I wanted a piece of me to be a part of you and be alongside with you."

He gazed at the locket, it was a light pulse and a glowing coming from it. He tenderly gripped it in his palm and made a promise towards it and Frisk.

"Heh this is really nice kid this means alot.

Frisk smiled happily.

"I'm glad you like it."

They kissed again.

The promise Sans made was to never let them go.


End file.
